I Kissed Him Back
by Wild as the Wind Is
Summary: Seaweed & Penny are dating in a world full of people who don't like them together.  When a group of boys take there racism to far, what will happen?  Can there relationship survive? Hairspray FF.  S/P Enjoy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**I really hope you love this! Ive had this idea in my head and may have over analyzed it..so tell me what you think! :)**_

"Come on Penny! Were gonna be late!" Seaweed called to me.

I told him laughing and out of breath, "Alright! Alright!"

We were in almost a full sprint it seemed, The show was about to start and Tracy pulled some strings and said we could both be on this episode tonight!"

"Why do girls run slow?" He said, stopping for me to catch up.

"Hey! Give me some credit! Your not wearing heels!" I pouted, looking down at my ruby red heels I had been breaking in for weeks.

His nose scrunched up at the thought. "Good point baby doll."

I beamed at him. He was so amazing. He could make me laugh no matter what.

He walked up to me, and was giving me a long kiss on the lips. I put my arms around him. .

But just as I started to relax in his arms, he broke us up quickly, we realized where we were.

In public.

He looked around and sighed. "Come on darlin'" he gave me a small smile.

It would always be a constant battle between us and the world. I would never understand why they were so judgemental. We were all human.

We started to walk much slower, more relaxed than before. Holding hands, we were about ten steps away from the door to the studio.

Then it happened..a memory that now hunts my mind every time I walk in the street with him.

There was a huge boom that rang in my ears, a few screams.

On instinct and in a panic, I whipped around to find Seaweed's smile was escaping him.

He almost looked confused..but scared. His eyebrows were furrowed together. His mouth was open a little, as if to say something. His voice came out cracking..

"Penny?"

He looked down at his chest. When I looked down, following his eyes, it was covered in blood.

"Seaweed! Seaweed your.."

He fell to the ground on his stomach. "Seaweed!"

I turned him over with the help of adrenaline. He was..shot.

"Seaweed! Help! Someone please. Someone help!" I called frantically. I was shaking while pressing my hand to his chest, trying to stop some of the blood. So much blood..so much red.

Someone help him...

A car engine roared in my ear that came up beside the street. I didn't look up until I heard what the driver said.

"Thats what he gets for bein' with our kind." One of the guys in the car yelled.

My head shot up. They were the ones that did this. I didn't recognize them..I'm glad I didn't.

One of them yelled sarcasically, "Now he won't bother you anymore."

I looked up at them with complete horror. Tears were in my eyes, my blurry vision made everything all the more confusing.

"You should come over to my place when you want a real man to kiss you like that." he laughed out to me when he drove off.

I was furious. But I was so terrified Seaweed was dead I couldn't yell back at them. I had so many things in my head. _Is he okay? Why did this happen to Seaweed? Why did they do this to him? Please be ok.. Why was I shaking? Why are people looking? Why do I hear screams?..._

_**OOOOO suspenseful! Dont worry! There is much more to come! I will have an update up by next week! Thanks for reading! I really hope you liked it! Is there anything yall are confused on? I know this is a short chapet too but they will be longer in the future!**_

_**Hope you LOVED IT! :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Here is the second chapter! :) I hope to update soon cause we have a break which means alot of free time! Hope you love the next chapter in I Kissed Him Back! R&R's are appreciated!**

I heard tap of shoes coming right outside the hospital door. I didn't need to look to know it would be Tracy. Lil' Inez and Ms. Maybelle were sitting outside to give me some time alone with Seaweed.

"What happened?" Tracy asked as if she couldn't belive what was in front of her.

I closed my eyes and took a ragged breath. Don't break down Penny. Stay strong. If he wakes up you have to be okay..

Oh no, I just said _if _he wakes up.

"There was a drive by shooting..They were aiming for him because he was... I closed my eyes, refusing to even think like that. "He was with me. a tear ran down my cheek. "This is all my fault! He is in here because of me.'

"No! This is not your fault Penny!"

"Isn't it? They shot him, came by me in there car and told me that would teach him, he won't bother me anymore. Tracy, saw Seaweed kiss me, and they shot him."

"Do they know whats going to happen to him?" She asked obviously trying to change the subject.

"I don't know, they said he was pretty poor off."

I looked at him on the hospital bed. He was still, non it scared me to see him like this. He was moving all the time, he smile made everything okay. But he was just sitting there. Still. The only thing keeping from thinking he was dead was..actually..he just looked..

Gone.

You hear about people looking like there sleeping, he just looked _dead._

I put my hand lightly on his cheek, stroking his face gently.

"Stay with me." I whispered to him.

I realized then how selfish I was. He could die right here in front of me, and here I was wanting him to be with me.

I had hurt him.

I had done this.

He must be so ashamed to be with me.

I suddenly wondered if his friends made fun of him for being with a white girl. In fact I was sure they did.

"Penny?" Tracy asked me wearyingly. I had been sitting completely still for awhile.

I stood up and walked away without another word.

_-Two hours later-_

I was sitting in the waiting room after having taking a walk all the way to my house and back. i had just needed some air, it had seamed like ages since I left that room.

Lil' Inez came in the room. Just as I stood up to leave, she whispered something to me.

"He's awake now."

My heart fluttered. I immediately wanted to run to go see him. To see his eyes open, his big brown, beautiful eyes.

As if reading my thoughts, Inez spoke.

"You have to go back in that room. He has been asking for you. I'm almost for certain he doesn't believe your okay, no matter what we tell him. He thinks were trying to keep him calm. Just come and say something to him! just so he knows your okay. You owe him that much." Inez looked at me seriously, almost angrily. Not that I blamed her.

I nodded softly. There was no easy way to walk in. There was no easy way to tell him.

No easy way to break his heart.

**Next chapter is longer than this one! :) Tell me what you thought! **

**Thanks for reading! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! More chapters! :) ok this one is seriously intense! **

**I dont own Hairspray..duh..**

Penny! Oh Glory they had me scared to death! I thought they were bluffin' about you being alright." His relived smile almost got me right there.

I took a breath, "I was more worried about you. Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"I'm much better now your here, baby doll. What took you so long to get here?" he chuckled out weakly, as his hand came up and caressed my cheek.

Tears welled up in my eyes. His smile immediately vanished. "Darlin? I promise I'm fine. I may be a little sore but the Doc says I will be out in three, maybe two if I'm good." he smiled a little, trying to make me feel better.

The water works started. I'm so sorry Seaweed.

"I've hurt you. This is all my fault, you wouldn't be in here if it wasn't for me. I can't do that to you anymore, I wont put you in danger. So i'm going to walk away and never come back, you will be safe without me there. Just like things were."

"Penny.." his eyebrows were creased, he was shaking his head slightly.

I wanted more than anything to lean into him and let him hold me, for him to kiss me. But if I did that, my mind would be changed right then.

"I won't hurt you anymore." I stated once more. Trying to, even, now, convince myself this is what was right.

Inez had been right, I owed him that much.

He was shaking a little now, his words hit me hard in the chest. "No! Penny you didn't pull that trigger! You didn't do this! Don't leave because of this!Please Penny! We always said we wouldn't give in! I love you!"

"Goodbye Seaweed." I said letting the tears fall. So much for staying strong.

"Penny!" Seaweed called as I stopped at the doorway.

_Don't look back.._

I walked past a stunned Tracy and Link, who were to shocked to stop me.

My tears were coming at full speed now.

I couldn't live without him, but I couldn't hurt him either. That as one thing I wouldn't do anymore.

This is better for him. This is better...

_-Seaweedpov-_

Penny...No..

I remember I sat there for a long time. In utter disbelief. She's gone..

I had lost her, just like that. She walked away, and I had a feeling if I didn't do something, she wouldn't come back.

"Tracy! Link!" I yelled out, praying silently that they were still in the waiting room. My head was throbbing.

Tracy walked in first, "What happened?" She was upset, and obviously had seen Penny walk out.

Penny's tears had hit me like bullets, her eyes had been red from crying. She was so upset, and it was all my fault.

"She..she left me." I breathed. It sounded so odd coming out. Saying it out loud made it real. This wasn't a dream were I would wake up with Penny by my side.

"I was afraid of that." Tracy mumbled.

"Wait, you knew about this?" I asked.

She nodded her head softly. "While you were unconscious. She had been by your side for at least two days. She kept saying it was all her fault, and you were shot and could be killed because of her."

I closed my eyes, wincing. I remembered that day to clear for my liking.

We were walking to be on the show, or rather, running. I had kissed her, but in public. That was mistake, and a stupid one, I had known better than that.

I then heard a boom, then a tingling feeling started in my chest. It started throbbing, then burning and everything else you could imagine.

The one thing I had remembered most was Penny's face when I looked at her, and her voice when I closed my eyes.

"Seaweed! Help! Please someone!" She had been crying.

Come back Penny, please..

"Go get her! Go get Penny!" I blurted out hysterically. I was loosing it. The drugs they gave me were making it worse. My head was spinning..

"Seaweed I don't think.."

"Go get her! I need her to come back!" I growled.

"That's enough! Stop yelling at her." Link told me forcefully, standing slightly in front of Tracy.

I hadn't realized I was yelling.

My faced relaxed, "Sorry." I mumbled. "I just.."

"Its ok Seaweed, we will get her back. Do you know where she is?" Link asked.

"No." I said softly, calming down even more.

"Well, she won't go to her mom's house, that's for sure. The only thing she would get out of that is an "I told you so" Is there any place you can think of?"

I thought for a long while about it.

Where are you Penny?

"The candy store." I said suddenly.

Link gave me a puzzled look, almost as if I as crazy.

"Think about it, she eats lolly pops all the time. If she's upset, she will need comfort food or something right?"

**DONE! :) Tell me your thoughts porfavor!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! I believe this will be the second to last chapter..actually...I think I will post the last one to-marrow! I loved writing this! HAPPY NEW YEARS! GOODBYE 2010!**

**BUT...before I go..i need some help.**

**I kinda feel like I could be doing so much more with my stories, like I don't think hard enough about what I'm writing, and I what to get better at being able to have a thought/feeling in MY head, and figure out how to make someone else feel the same way. I will keep writing and all, but I see all of these amazing authors on here and Im so inspired! Well, any advice on this story or any of mine I would LOVE tremendously! **

**OK..no more babbling! Have fun with the story! :)**

_-linkpov-_

Sure enough, when we walked in to the store full of treats, she had a bag full of assorted candy, mostly lollipops anyway.

I felt really bad for Penny, of course we weren't _complete_ friends or anything, but still. She completely miserable while sucking on the hard red candy in her mouth.

At first, I didn't like Seaweed to much either, he was quite the flirt and talk to to other girls freely right in front of his so called, "baby". It's not like he cheated on her or anything, but it was like he didn't care. He was annoying sometimes, but he was Tracy's friend, so I put up with him.

But that was when I first met them.

I know realized how much he loved Penny. He put up with a lot of his friends making fun of him for being with a 'White girl.'. and didn't believe anything they told him. He held her when she cried, and did little thinks that you only notices if you hung around them enough.

When Penny actually saw Tracy, she stared at her for along time. Then, suddenly, in a full on sprint came up to Tracy and hugged her.

She started sniffling, which became crying, after awhile, she was balling.

"Now Penny," Tracy said softly, "the only way you two can fix this is if you realize he loves you no matter what. As long as he is on this Earth he will keep loving you, no matter what anyone says or does." Tracy said calmly while rubbing Penny's back.

"I put h-him in danger c-constantly." She blubbered out.

"Dont you think he feels the same way about you? I know you two get glares and strange looks more than you get nice ones. Don't you think he feels like he is putting you in danger by holding your hand or hugging you in public."

"But don't care about any of that! I love him and don't care what anyone thinks?"

"And he doesn't care either."

She looked up at Tracy's face, as if finally realizing what she meant.

Seaweed doesn't care that he got _shot _for being with her.

He loved Penny before it happened. He loved her now.

She nodded her head slowly, but her mind was still trying to come up with excuses, "But..." Then breathed out a long, held in sigh.

Love has a way of making anyone speechless. I knew that because that is how I felt looking at Tracy. She had a way of making everything so simple that you could help but love her.

Penny tear's were slowing now, her red, glowing face was calm.

She stated the obvious.

"Everything is so messed up now."

Tracy smiled and shook her head a little. "Oh Penny! We can work this out! But right now we need to get back to the hospital!" Tracy stated as-a-matter-a-factly. Finally Penny wore a smile that day.

**DONE..almost.. one more chapter yall and then it will be (for real this time.) **

**DONE! ;)**

**As I will say now after every one of my chapters in any story.**

_**Reviews would be lovely!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello world! Are you excited? I'm excited I finished the story! Happy new year! :) Okay! you can read now! :D**

_-Pennypov-_

I saw him in the hospital's hallway. He was leaning against lil' Inez and his mom, who were walking him out of his room.

"Seaweed?" I asked, silently begging I would cry again.

His eyes were on the floor. But when I called his name, he looked up, his face looked worried and his eyes grew wide for a split second.

"Penny." He breathed, relieved.

I ran straight to him and fairly flung myself into his arms. temporarily forgetting he needed help walking, so supporting my weight might have been an issue. I held on to him furiously, but tried not to put to much pressure on his chest because I didn't know how sore it was.

It was such a good feeling, being in his arms again.

I began my ranting apology I had been planning to tell him ever since he woke up. "I'm so sorry! Oh Seaweed I'm sorry!" for the first time I wasn't crying because I was upset, but I was just happy he was alive.

I was sorry for allot of things this time. I was sorry for him getting shot..for me. I was sorry for not staying with him, for taking his love for granted. I was sorry I wasn't there for him. I was sorry I made him this upset.

"Its alright baby, its all okay now, I promise." he whispered to me.

Shouldn't I be saying all that to him?

"I'm sorry."

"I know baby doll. It's alright."

Just like that, he forgave me.

"I love you." I breathed.

He sighed happily with that big smile on his face, "Oh Darlin', you have no idea how happy I am to hear that!"

I smiled at him. I let go slightly to where we could face each other. He leaned in slowly, as did I. But when our lips touched, it wasn't rough. It was soft and gentle, as if we both didn't want to break each other. His hand was on my cheek, it was so warm and comforting. And as we began to pull each other closer, I couldn't have been happier.

In that moment, I realized something.

The one thing that I will always remember about the day he was shot was that the boys in the car came by and told me so many horrible things, making fun of him while he laid there. But I thought about what one of them had said,

_"You should come over to my place when you want a real man to kiss you."_

But the one thing I guess they didn't consider was...

_I kissed him right back._

**This is one of my longer stories that I'm so glad I finished! YAY! Happy year 2011! I might just right ONE more chapter that is like a short thing that explains what happens to the people that shot at him and ties up some of those loose ends and how Ms. Maybelle feels about it or something. Part of this story seems unfinished...**

_**So tell me what yall think about me adding another chapter? Or do you think I should just leave it to the imagination?**_

**_Reviews would be lovely!_**


End file.
